Loving Him: Leo Fanfiction-Scenarios
by jelsalover2458
Summary: Enter the world of rich young high schooler who is left alone for months on end. You meet the turtles for your own good, as told by Mr. Murakami, and you are not afraid like most! Please read and review, rating may go up! 2012 cartoon, LeoxReader
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" _What is love?"_ You think. _"Is it merely telling a person those three simple words, I love you? Is it letting someone go? Is it showing that person off to your family and saying, That's the one? Is it being happy enough just to blush when a certain person smiles at you?_

" _Love may be any of those things. Love may be telling someone you love them. It may be saying goodbye for the last time. It may be telling people about that special someone. It may be being happy. But love is knowing. Love is being certain that when you see that special someone, you automatically think, I love you. Love is being committed and staying with someone worth it through the good times and the bad, the rough patches and the laughable moments."_

You think all this on your way home from (after school club/sport) with your backpack slung over your shoulder, listening to the song, Human by Christina Perri.

 **I'm only human**

 **And I bleed when I fall down**

 **Your words in my head**

 **Knives in my heart**

 **You build me up and then I fall apart**

 **Cuz I'm only human**

Your mind shifts from love to what makes a human a human.

 _What makes a human? Two legs? Two arms? A smile?_

Your mind continues to wander as you make your way to your New York apartment. Your parents had moved you to the Upper West Side (if you already live there, then just name somewhere else, it's no biggie) a few years back. You were an eighteen year old senior in high school at New York, yes, living alone. Your mom and dad were executives for some big company or another and were always on vacation or on business trips. You groan just thinking about them and tug at your hair. You should be on your way to your apartment…apartment…you say apartment…more like a penthouse. It's a two bedroom penthouse on the top floor of the Rosewood Suites.

In actuality, you're going to Morikami san's. You know you don't need the job, but he's a great guy to be around, and even though he's the most confident person you know, you know he has his boundaries, and he needs someone to help surpass them and lead him. Frankly, that person is you.

The reason you had been thinking about love earlier was this stupid breakup you'd been through about a week ago. You remember "hanging out" with your (B/F) (best friend). Her mom was a successful surgeon, who was living in Cape Town, while her daughter just did whatever she wanted on the mean streets of New York. She just walked into your penthouse and found you lying on your bed, wearing Batman pajamas.

" _(Y/N)?" She asked, surprised at seeing you tear-stained and broken down._

 _You look up at her and groan, rolling off your bed and landing on the ground with a thud._

" _What's up?" She asks._

" _I have one heart for sale, in horrible condition, and I will take anything for it." She sits on your bed and tilts her head. "Please just cut it out of my chest and end my suffering."_

" _(Y/N) aren't you over reacting just a little?"_

" _I thought he loved me, (B/F)."_

 _She cocks her eyebrow._

" _We dated for two years. I gave him two years of my life, (B/F)."_

" _He's a BOY, (Y/N). He's heartless and insensitive and stupid." You knew she was just telling you that so you'd feel better._

" _I know, but I-I thought he was different…"_

 _She rolls off the bed just as you did and lays on top of you. You groan aloud._

" _Get your fat butt off of me." You say jokingly._

" _Oh no, gravity is increasing on me!" She presses down on you._

" _No it's not!" Your mind drifts to Lilo and Stitch. Damn it. You giggled._

" _GOT YOU TO SMILE! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" She lets out the cackle and sits up._

" _And you say I over reacted." Ladies and gentlemen, the future of America._

XXXXX

You pull open the door to Morikami's restaurant.

"Mr. Morikami! I'm here!"

"(Y/N)! I have some friends for you to meet." He calls from the back room. You've never been back there, thinking it was his room or something, you know, he's blind, so he can't exactly make it from place to place.

"Morikami san what are you doing!?" You hear some shuffling from the room. You run back there, worried about the elderly man.

"Oh my God." You whisper, barely audible. You see THAT!

There are four turtles, yes, giant mutated turtles each trying to find a hiding spot in the quaint, yet simple, bedroom in front of you.

One turtle has a purple mask and is trying to make his way under the bed, unsuccessfully. He's tall, and scrawnier than the rest, but seems to be stuck under the bed.

The next was a much shorter, freckled, with and orange mask and blue eyes, with a lampshade unsuccessfully covering his face.

The third was a short red masked one with striking green eyes attempting (successfully) to ninja grip onto the ceiling with some ninja thingie or another, and looked at you with a burning hatred.

Finally, there was one trying to get out of the window, but his foot was caught on the sill and he fell on the fire escape. He had a blue mask, matching blue eyes, and two katana strapped to its back.

"Mr. Morikami, what in Hades is going on?" You ask, rubbing your temples.

"These are my friends, (Y/N). Boys, this is my friend and employee, (Y/N). She is very trustworthy and kind, no matter what the so called tabloids say."

"Tabloids?" The orange one asks taking off the lampshade. "No way are you famous!?"

"My parents are, not me. Some creepers haunt my life." You snort, thinking of the stupid reporters and photographers who follow you home on a daily basis, with the exception of, thankfully, today.

The purple one asked, "You're not at all appalled by our appearance?"

"Shocked, yes. If Mr. Morikami trusts you, then so do I."

Morikami smiles, "(Y/N), this is Donatello," The purple on waves, still stuck under the bed. "Leonardo," The blue one waves at me as he stands from his fall, "Raphael," The one on the wall jumps down and nods gruffly, "And Michelangelo." The orange one, "Michelangelo" greets me in a bone-crushing hug.

"HimynameisMikey,Ilikepizzavideogamesicecreamkittiesmusiccomicbooks,what'syourfavoritecolor,favoritetvshow,favoriteicecreamflavor,favoritemovie,favoritevideogame,andfavoriteteenagemutantninjaturtle!?"

"Um, well, I need air for one thing." He let's you go, and you answer, "Hi, I'm (Y/N), my favorite color is (insert fav color), I love Space Heroes (sorry if you don't, but it's in the plot XD), probably (favorite ice cream flavor), (favorite movie), (favorite video game) **(FALLOUT! ME, YES, FALLOUT NERDY NERD! OMG, to my fellow Fallout lovers, did you hear that they're making a Fallout 4?! It's set in Boston and I'm just like hfjdkahfkdsnfvklsdjfkldjsf! YAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Back to the story…)** and favorite what?"

"Teenage mutant ninja turtle, babe? Which one of us?"

"She barely knows us Mikey. How do you expect her to answer that?" The blue one-er- Leonardo asks.

"Right…sorry, babe!" You've known these guys for about three minutes and one of them is already calling you babe.

Wow.

Morikami said, "She is going to prepare your meal tonight. I am going to Japan for two months, and after I close up tonight, it will be the last time until I return."

"NOOO!" They all scream in unison.

"What do you mean?" You ask. Morikami grabs your hand.

"You will be alright, Miss (Y/N). This is why I introduced you to them, so you will have someone to watch after you and keep you company." You smile and hug the kind man.

"Thank you."

Raph said, "Sorry to kill the moment, but we purchased food, pizza gyoza to be exact."

You feel Morikami loosen his grip so you can go prepare the food. You walk into the kitchen and your instincts kind of kick in. You spin around the kitchen with four pairs of eyes watching you fly as you prepare the meal. You set the food in front of them in record time: 5 minutes and 23 seconds. You watch them attack the food.

"Who's up for a little Get the Gyoza?" Leo asked, his eyes flashing at you.

"I'm in!" His three brothers agreed. He throws the delicacy up and they all attack each other for the food. You smile and watch them attack the snack, your elbows against the bar. Tonight was…eventful…

 **Cliffhanger! Who will win the pizza gyoza war of the century?! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who's up for a little Get the Gyoza?" Leo asked, his eyes flashing at you.

"I'm in!" His three brothers agreed. He throws the delicacy up and they all attack each other for the food. You smile and watch them attack the snack, your elbows against the bar. Tonight was…eventful…

You giggle, watching the guys killing each other of a piece of food. Donatello grabbed Michelangelo by the foot, who was about an inch from the gyoza. Just as Donatello's about to eat it, Raphael tackles him. It falls toward the fallen Michelangelo, only to be caught by a katana.

"I win." Leo smirks as he eats the pizza gyoza. You watched Michelangelo stand, Leo completely oblivious to what his brother was doing, and eat the pizza gyoza on Leo's tray. You stifle a laugh unsuccessfully and look at Michelangelo with about eight of the snacks in his face.

"Why a-n't ew cared o us?" That's literally what you got from whatever Michelangelo said.

"Because I don't have many friends. I'm not going to judge you guys." Michelangelo swallows and smiles.

You feel the stinging glare of the one called Raphael. He doesn't believe nor trust you. You wouldn't trust you either, but if Mr. Morikami trusts these guys, so do you.

Leo says, "So, ah, Morikami said you were famous? What's up with that?"

"My parents are executives for this big business. They make tons of money, so my personal life becomes the life of America, except when it gets boring. Then I become a slut. Anyway, what about you guys? I mean, are there more of you? Are you just…born like this? Or created? Or…"

"Hold your fire, (Y/N)." Donatello said, "We'll…tell you everything we know."

You sat intently, listening to each of the boys telling you their story.

"So, your father is a giant rat who used to be human with a daughter who is now the bad guy's daughter? Is the bad guy this man who won't show his face because he was caught in a fire?" You ask, trying to be nonchalant.

They all stare at you blankly. "Yeah…he's the Shredder…heard of him?" Leo asks.

"Once. I heard this story of the Foot Clan, but I thought it was a Japanese myth, that it had died generations ago." You half lie. You did study Japan for a while, but that's not all you know…

"You know about Japanese myths?" Raphael asked with a snort, earning an elbow to the side from Leo.

You noticed you were calling Leonardo Leo and the others by their full names…

"I was obsessed with Japan at one point. Y'know, just touching up on it." You shrug, thinking about the amazing culture and history behind the country. You look at the clock and see it nearing ten o'clock. You were supposed to close up at nine thirty.

"Guys, it's closing time." You smile, although serious.

Michelangelo whined, "Can we see you again?"

"Count on it." You smile. He returns the smile, grabbing a pen and writes his number on the back of your hand.

"See ya, babe." The three-yes three-turtles leave, jumping onto the rooftops, which makes sense, considering they can't exactly walk down the streets. You're then left alone with Leo.

"Hey, sorry about Mikey…he's crazy around new people."

"I would be too if I were you guys." You grab a broom and begin to sweep up their mess, smirking.

"Well, I mean, you're a rich young socialite. You must know tons of people."

"Not many I care about, though. Not even my own parents care enough to send a Christmas card."

"Parents _send_ a Christmas card? Am I hearing right?"

"Perfectly. Mom and Dad are gone almost year round. I mean, it's quite dumb, but I live alone in the Rosewoods…well, alone with my nanny, Sonya."

"Nanny?" He teases.

"She's the closes thing to a mom I have!" You joke, smiling.

He eases off, chuckling, "So, do you want my number?"

You half nod, "I think that could be arranged." He writes his number on your other hand.

"Come on Leo! We ain't got all night!" You hear Raph yell.

"Coming!" He turns to you, "See you soon?"

You nod, "Totally. Maybe I could come to your place?"

"Maybe." He smiles and takes off.

/

You wish Morikami a good night and set off back home. You pulled your hood up so no one would see your face and ran inside the Rosewoods. Clicking on the close button of the elevator, you begin your ride to the 10th floor. You can't get your mind off of that talk you had with Leo.

"Miss (Y/N), where have you been? I was expecting you a half hour ago!" Sonya screeches as you walk in the door.

"Mr. Morikami closed up a little late, Sonya. It's no big deal."

"You scared me half to death. I nearly phoned your parents."

You gulp. She must have been pretty scared then.

"I promise I'll call next time, ok?"

"Thank you. Now would you like me to run you a bath?"

"Yes please. And I'll be sleeping in tomorrow." TGIF.

"Yes ma'am, of course. I'll make sure not to bother you."

"Thank you." You walk into your room and turn on your phone, where you program the two turtles' numbers into your phone.

You wish nothing more than for a normal life…then again, you are one of the few people who know about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 **So how did I do? I'm trying to update as mucho as possible, but I get stumped pretty easy. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
